In Which Stuff Happens
by Shadowsister
Summary: Title doesn't really do anything. Get ready for the Season Finale. DON'T THROW STUFF AT ME. I know, it's sad. But Uncle Iroh likes pie... I don't know where I'm going with this.
1. Aang goes on strike

Life is tough and people do weird things. Nothing wrong with that, it makes for good comedy and things to laugh at.

First Avatar: The Last Airbender fic, done in my favourite genre (absolutely stupid humour).

No flames, it just shows that you have low self esteem and you're jealous you didn't think of this idea first. Constructive criticism welcome and always heeded. Warm fuzzies much appreciated.

For Red Hawk K'sani, who got me into Avatar in the first place.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. Jealous I didn't think of it first.

* * *

Aang goes on strike 

Uncle Iroh is a freak  
Sokka is an addict  
Dinghy gets a make-over

* * *

Aang, Katara and Sokka were running for their strange, slightly pathetic lives. Appa couldn't care less and Momo had turned into a peach and was rotting on the side of the road.

They were running from the evil Fire Nation, coz they didn't wanna get caught, hence the running.

The big, giant, deadly, dangerous Fire Nation dinghy was gaining on them, as Zuko and Uncle Iroh had attached an air cushion and rocket powered boosters to the dinghy because they wanted to make a hovercraft.

"I have you now, Avatar!" yelled Uncle Iroh, and maniacally laughed.

Zuko looked at his suddenly psychotic uncle.

"What?" asked Uncle Iroh. "You enjoyed doing that so much that I wanted to see what I was missing."

Zuko blinked in disbelief.

"Hey! Do that again!" Uncle Iroh demanded.

"Do what?" asked Zuko.

"That thing you did with your eye!"

"What thing with my eye?"

"You made your freaky eye twitch and it looked cool. Do it again!"

"Uncle, that was me blinking."

"You're boring!" Uncle Iroh pouted.

"Eject! Abort! DISENGAGE!" screamed a random guard-type guy.

The dinghy turned hovercraft was just about to crash into the trio of Aang, Katara and Sokka. Zuko pressed the big red button. Immediately, the dinghy/hovercraft imploded in on itself and the mob of pyromaniacs slid to a relatively safe stop in front of Aang and such.

Uncle Iroh jumped up and pointed a finger at Aang. "Surrender, Avatar! We have you surrounded!"

"I swear! He's gone mad! Stark raving mad, he has!" cried Zuko in dispair at his uncle's lost sanity.

"You'll never get your hands on Aang! Right, Sokka?" Katara looked over at her brother.

"What she said!" yelled Sokka with a frozen frog in his mouth, as he had become addicted.

"Then we'll burn you, coz we're Firebenders and that's what we do!" screamed Uncle Iroh.

"The I'll put the fire out, coz I'm a Waterbender and that's what _I_ do!" retarded – I mean – retorted Katara.

"I'll get Prince Zuko to seduce you, and while you are off having your short lived teenaged romance I shall capture the Avatar, and you will be none the wiser!" Uncle Iroh laughed again.

"No." finally said Aang. " You're not going to capture me."

Silence.

"I'm going on strike!"

A series of gasps followed the shocking announcement.

Zuko leaned towards Sokka. "Can he do that?"

* * *


	2. Katara holds her breath

Element Girls – Yes, I'm quite partial to random crazyness as well. It's fun to write coz every now and then you stop and giggle. At least, I do.

Amberhawk – Iroh is not mad, he's just overly Iroh. Actually, he's just plain bonkers. One too many cups of tea! I love tea.

Red Hawk K'sani – I actually did have an idea for an angsty type story. But I have commitment issues. I'll try. No promises, though.

* * *

Katara holds her breath 

Sokka contemplates  
Zuko throws stuff  
Aang stages an elaborate protest

* * *

In no time at all, Aang had assembled a protest for better work conditions and an array of signs with catchy phrases on them. He was walking around with his 'R.E.S.P.E.C.T. and maybe a cup of ginseng tea' sign, chanting "No Respect, no Avatar!"

Katara was trying to reason with him. Sokka and Uncle Iroh were having a Pai Sho tea party and Zuko was yelling at his ring puzzle that he couldn't figure out, so he got angry, threw it at Katara and got out his Zhao Voodoo doll and began pricking a certain area with a pin.

"Please Aang," pleaded Katara, "You can't go on strike! You have to save the world!"

"Well, if I am the supposed 'saviour'," said Aang, using quotation fingers, "then it is logical for me to expect and demand a little appreciation for my work." he lifted his 'Appreciation or Annihilation!' sign on hi shoulder. "But time and again I find myself being abused verbally and physically, not to mention the many various attempts on my life. Now, I have no previous experience but I am pretty sure that is _not_ how you treat a hero!"

Aang turned around and resumed his chanting.

"Don't cry, Katara." Sokka used his mechanised hydraulic comforting humanoid robot to comfort his crying sister.

Uncle Iroh continued with his story he was telling, with Sokka listening intently.

"I remember one time he got so mad because the ship wouldn't start that he actually tried to lift the ship and throw it. Got a hernia and burst a blood vessel in his eye I believe."

"I have a question, Iroh." said Sokka, stroking his chin while contemplating.

"Shoot."

"Has he ever gotten so mad at himself that he has attempted to throw, uh, himself?"

"He did so last week." answered Uncle Iroh.

"Interesting…" Sokka began contemplation again.

Meanwhile, Katara was playing the blame game.

"This is all your fault!" she accused Zuko. "If it wasn't for you, Aang wouldn't have gone on strike!"

"It's not my fault I have this stupid issue with honour regaining!" Zuko countered.

"Why don't you get a hobby!" Katara yelled.

"Hmm… perhaps I should." Zuko joined Sokka in his contemplation.

"Wazapnin, homies?" asked Uncle Iroh, trying to sound cool.

"I am being accused of being the reason why the Avatar has gone on strike." replied Zuko, rather calmly.

"That is a very serious allegation."

"And it's true!" Katara yelled. "Help me out, Sokka."

"Silence you foul trout! I am contemplating!"

Everyone stared at the contemplating Sokka.

"Di – did he just call me a 'foul trout'?" Katara asked, to no-one in particular.

"I believe he did." answered Zuko. "I rather like trout, too."

Katara stared open mouthed at the still contemplating Sokka while Uncle Iroh poked the Zhao Voodoo doll with pins and Aang swatted a bug with his 'Worship me!' sign.

"Apologise right now!" Katara turned to Zuko.

"Say what?"

"I stand by the 'it's your fault' accusation and I demand that you apologise right now."

"Absolutely not!"

"If you don't apologise, I'll hold my breath!"

Zuko gave a 'WFT?' look. Katara glared at him for a moment and then began holding her breath.

Zuko began to get a little agitated and nervous.

"Don't do that. It's stupid and childish."

Katara continued, not with a weird look on her face.

"You can't just stop breathing. There is some sort of weird trigger the body has that forces you to breathe eventually."

Katara began to turn blue.

"Please stop…" whimpered Zuko.

Sokka surveyed the scene.

"I remember the last time she held her breath." commented Sokka. "Our village idiot had to give her cardio-pulmonary resuscitation. It was hilarious."

Zuko whimpered again.

"I call shotgun not to give Katara cardio-pulmonary resuscitation!" called out Sokka.

Uncle Iroh also called a shotgun. So did Aang and the random Fire Nation guard guy.

"Guess that means you'll have to resuscitate her." Sokka told Zuko.

Zuko gave a pathetic cry at his pathetic shotguning skills.

"Very well," he announced after he regained his composure. "I'll apologise."

Aang threw his 'I don't eat meat' sign up in the air as a sign of triumph. Sokka and Uncle Iroh sighed in disappointment, as they had a bet on wether Zuko would actually attempt to resuscitate Katara or not. Uncle Iroh bet that Zuko would in fact try to save Katara, coz apparently he has morals. Sokka also suspected that Zuko would attempt resuscitation, but only because Sokka believed that Zuko secretly liked Katara and this would be the perfect opportunity for Zuko to kiss her.

Katara made no attempt rub her victory in Zuko's nose. She made no attempt to move at all.

"D'you think she's dead?" asked Uncle Iroh, while Sokka poked her with a stick.

"Does that mean I still have to do CPR?"

"No!" Katara yelled.

"Oh, you're alive." Sokka and Uncle Iroh were once again disappointed.

"Here!" Katara waved a bit of paper at Zuko. "This is what you say."

Zuko read over the pre-prepared apology. "I'm not saying that!"

"I'll hold my breath!"

"Ok, I'll say it!" Zuko gave in. "But only if I get to add something."

Katara thought over the offer. "I suppose. As long as it does not involve death threats."

"Excellent." Zuko rubbed his hands together and then began to walk in the direction of his ship.

"Where are you going!" Katara called out.

"To make a cheesecake!"

* * *

A/N: HA! Betcha didn't see THAT coming!

* * *


	3. Zuko makes a cheesecake

Sorry it took a while. I went on a holiday, then a cyclone came and knocked out the internet. Then I got lazy and didn't get this written till last night. But it's here, short and sweet, do enjoy.

* * *

Random Stuff About Stuff – Indeed, Iroh and Sokka are the best characters in the whole series. They are much loved, as is the title. And CHEESECAKE!

JustAnotherAvatarFangirl – No, I think I'll just leave it and not write anymore. Therefore you shall never get to read this, so there is really no point in writing this.

Rachel – Hey! Grab me a bit of that cheesecake please!

Element Girls – Holding one's breath is the only way to get what one wants.

Amberhawk – Alright! Calm down. Have some tea.

animeloverj – I'm still laughing, to tell you the truth, and the truth it is. I was giggling like a schoolgirl when I was writing a certain part of this chapter. See if you can guess which part.

She Who Is Too Lazy To Log In – I'll hold you to that. I am trying so hard to keep them in some sort of character, but I don't think its working. They are my puppets. Dance, puppets. Dance!

evilfuzzy67 – Thanks for the fuzz! I'll make a note to read one of your stories.

* * *

Zuko makes a cheesecake

The crew thinks they are Waterbenders  
Uncle Iroh has the ship bugged  
Katara finds Zuko's scar sexy, apparently.

* * *

Ok, so Zuko is nearing his ship, which is frozen in place in the river inlet thing because Katara and Aang thought it would be funny to see what would happen to the geographical and meteorological world if they froze over all the oceans and created global freezing.

Unfortunately for them, they weren't very good Waterbenders, and the aforementioned Fire Nation ship got in the way of the ocean, so that completely stuffed up their plan.

On the ship the crew had declared a snow day. Crew members were having snowball fights, making believe that they were Waterbenders while doing so. One of them even going as far as to be prancing around, throwing snowballs and declaring; "Check me out! I'm Katara the Waterbender. I'm in love with Prince Zuko but I'll never admit it coz I'm so stubborn but I'll marry him coz he's a powerful bender and I'm gonna marry a powerful bender coz that's what Aunt Wu said I'd do, taking into consideration the fact that she didn't specify which powerful bender I would end up marrying. I also find him manly, ruggedly handsome and his scar is very sexy."

The entire crew, everyone within a ten mile radius of the ship and Uncle Iroh, who had the ship bugged, had burst into laughter at the very lame yet slightly accurate impersonation of Katara.

At that moment, Zuko boarded the ship, sending the crew into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. In no time, crew members were complaining of sore cheeks, acing sides and asphyxiation.

It is here where we introduce some dialogue provided by Prince Zuko himself.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing sir!" answered Lieutenant Jee in Morse code, using his laughs in place of beeps.

"I hope it's not another lame yet slightly accurate impersonation of a certain person."

Jee and crew members shook their heads, still laughing. Usually, that 'certain person' was Zuko and the impersonations were extremely lame and sometimes not even remotely accurate. One of the more popular Zuko impersonations suggested that Prince Zuko had a crush on Avatar Aang and that is why he saved him from Zhao in 'The Blue Spirit', one of the crews' favourite episodes of _Avatar: the Last Airbender_, which was viewed religiously by the crew.

"Alright then." Zuko accepted that what had made the crew laugh was not a Zuko impersonation. So, he turned, looked at Jee with all the seriousness of a serious situation and said, "Jee, bring out the Arrowroot biscuits."

Silence fell over the crew as the order was given out.

Jee made to move when Zuko stopped him.

"And Jee, make sure you get the chocolate Arrowroot biscuits."

A gasp of shock came from every single member of the crew.

"Sir, you don't mean to…"

"That's right." Zuko cut Jee off. "We are going to make my famous Double-Double-Triple Swirly Choc Cheesecake, with a chocolate Arrowroot biscuit base, a chocolate sponge cake divider, two layers of chocolate flavoured cheesecake filling with chocolate sauce swirls and chunks of three different kinds of chocolates, all toped off chocolate shavings."

The crew cowered at such a drastic and extreme proposal as Zuko took a moment to catch his breath. But Zuko was not done yet. No, not by a long shot.

"And hot chocolate fudge."

* * *


	4. Sokka writes a letter to Yue

Amberhawk – Oh God, don't kill me! I haven't even finished watching the first series of this show. They decided to stop it mid way and start the seaon all over, before it ever got to the Waterbending Scroll episode!I WANT TO LIVE! Hand over the fudge, for the love of God!

Element Girls – I like cheesecake, too.

Random Stuff About Stuff – Everything is hilarious!

animeloverj – HA! Zuko fails to flirt with Katara. AHAHA…

hart of flames – Yes, randomness is very good.

JustAnotherAvatarFangirl – I'm starting to think that people are more interested in Zuko's Double-Double-Triple Swirly Choc Cheesecake (with fudge) than anything else. Perhaps I should get him to make a Mega Marshmallow Choc-Dipped Strawberries and Ice-cream Pavlova (with fudge). Everyone likes Pavlova. And if you don't, get out of my house!

Kia – Why, yes. Zuko does indeed know the dangers of cheesecake making, for he has been perfecting his cheesecake making skills and has turned it into an art form, as will be explained in the next chapter.

* * *

Sokka writes a letter to Yue

Soup brings joy  
Katara decides to go insane  
Zuko is still off making that cheesecake

* * *

Katara stood, shocked and not able to believe what had just happened.

"He's going to what!" she screamed.

"He's going to make a cheesecake!" yelled Aang while joyfully trying to fight off a wild Komodo Rhino with his 'Airbenders Forever!' sign.

"Is that, like, Fire Nation talk for 'put a hit on the Avatar' or something?" Katara, still not able to comprehend the event, asked.

"If I know my Fire Nation as well as I think I do," said Sokka "then that would mean that 'going to make a cheesecake' mean 'going to make a cheesecake'."

Katara had a nervous breakdown because Zuko was off making a cheesecake, and that was so, totally, completely and utterly out of character of him.

"What has the world come to?" Katara chewed nervously on her fingernails. "Um, I don't – no! Uh. This isn't – it's not… oh. What's going on? It's all weird. I can't – I don't know – uh…"

Thus Katara became a blabbering idiot as she paced around the clearing they were in and continued to gnaw at her nails.

"Calm down, dearest Katara." said Katara's brother, Sokka. "One must not dwell on the playings of life. It will only lead to a rather sore head."

He turned back to his posh mahogany desk, picked up his quill and continued to write his letter to Yue, which went something like;

_Dear Yue,_

_Words cannot express the feelings I am encountering since your decision to become the moon spirit was made. However, hard as it may be, I must make my feelings known to you._

_Every waking moment is filled with thoughts of you, and only you. I know I must seem forthcoming, but I feel I have nothing to lose by proclaiming my love to you. Oh, how I long to hold you in my arms._

_Despite this, I fear we may never be together. Although I may eventually move on to another, I beg that know that my heart will always belong to you._

_Yours, always and for ever.  
__Sokka_

Sokka signed the letter, placed it in an envelope and sealed it using Katara's necklace charm that he stole from her two nights ago while she was sleeping. He was now faced with the dilemma of figuring out how he was going to get the letter to Yue, since she was now the moon, and not an actually physical person with a get-to-able address.

Eventually, Sokka devised a plan. A plan so cunning a witty it was just that… cunning and witty that is. The plan consisted of a mass-production of the letter, of which each letter would then be delivered by different means, in the hopes that one of them would somehow end up in Yue's hands, or fins, since she was now, technically, a fish.

While Sokka was off putting his cunningly witty plan into action at the local postal services centre, Uncle Iroh was chasing Aang around the area they were currently in, breathing steam out of his nostrils and declaring, "I am the Dragon of the West! I am all powerful! Cower before my superiority and offer up tea in the hopes that you may appease my terrible nature and so I may drink it! The tea, that is."

Aang was thoroughly enjoying this game, and was humouring Uncle Iroh while Air Surfing on his 'Respect to the elderly! I am elderly!' sign.

"Oh, great Dragon of the West! I have not tea to spare!"

"Then I shall continue chasing you!"

Thus Aang flew around, laughing his tattoos off while Uncle Iroh pursued him, equally content.

Back to Katara, and she had fallen into a deeper pit of insanity. She was curled up in the ever-popular foetal position which is so popular with the insane and mentally unstable community, rocking back and forth. She was absolutely delusional, delirious and desperately crazy.

How crazy? Crazy enough to believe that she was having a rather in-depth and interesting conversation.

With Zuko.

"Why, Zuko!" she exclaimed with glee. "What lovely flowers you have brought me! Where ever did you find them? Zuko, your uncle inquired as to your whereabouts. He wanted you to stop by that cute little tea shop at the corner to get tea on your way over. Zuko, you really should take better care your hair. It has the potential to be oh so lovely if you just took the time to wash and comb it properly. And have you ever thought of doing something different to it? Perhaps you could braid it? It would look so lovely on you Zuko, it really would."

We must point out that Katara had been at this for quite a while. After Aang and Uncle Iroh had gotten tired of chasing each other they both sat themselves down with a cup of tea, and more brewing in a teapot, and watched intently at Katara's antics.

Soon, they were joined by Sokka.

"I brought soup!" he declared.

And much joy was felt at the addition of soup, as soup promotes joy. And they celebrated this joy by turning their attention once more to Katara.

"Yes, Zuko, I would love a piece of cheesecake."

"How long should we expect this to last?" inquired Uncle Iroh.

Sokka shrugged, as it was all he could do, as talking with one's mouth full was considered very impolite, and Sokka's mouth was currently full with the soup he had brought, the soup of joy.

"Fascinating!" said Aang. "I have never before encountered such insanity."

After a few more hours of Katara's incessant insane babbling. Aang, Sokka and Uncle Iroh got bored and slightly freaked out. They now turned their attention to something more interesting.

"I wonder what Prince Zuko is doing."

"I wonder what cheesecake he's making for me."

"_I_ wonder when he's coming back!"

* * *


	5. Uncle Iroh likes pie

This is last chapter, so I made it extra long for the finale.I know it wasn't very long, but in all fairness it was planed as a one-shot. Thankyou for all your support. I'll be back with a sequal perhaps.

* * *

Amberhawk – In my opinion, Katara has always been nuts. Like Sokka said, 'Weird to freakish'. SOUP FOR ALL, THE SOUP OF JOY! 

Random Stuff About Stuff – YAY! Thankyou!

Element Girls – Horay for you? What about me!

animeloverj – Tea and cheesecake! WOOT!

JustAnotherAvatarFangirl – Zuko is not gonna be happy to hear that he now has to make a Pavlova.

* * *

Uncle Iroh likes pie

Katara has a secret lover  
Soup makes a come-back appearance, the soup of joy  
Zhao gets an honourable mention

* * *

"Oh God! I burned the butter!" 

Pandemonium had erupted throughout the Prince's ship, which had recently been christened and was now lovingly referred to as _Katara_ by the whole crew. Except for Zuko, who had no idea that the ship was called _Katara_, and therefore was not able to call it _Katara_ because the crew had not bothered to inform him that the ship was called _Katara_.

People were rushing here and there, collecting ingredients, washing utensils, clearing the counter top and doing all these other things to do with food preparation and hygiene. If it was not up to the standard of their Prince, it was not tolerated. And Zuko had very high standards.

"Melt some more!" yelled Zuko. "And don't burn it this time!"

Zuko was toiling away over the Arrowroot biscuits, crushing them to a satisfactory consistency.

"Jee, make sure you keep the temperature constant."

Jee and three other firebending crew members were trying to cook the sponge cake, as the ice that Aang and Katara made had broken the oven somehow. They had to alternate to keep their makeshift oven at a constant temperature.

Jee, being all high and mighty, was standing there, acting as a spotter, whip at the ready. Ready for what, we do not know.

A loud explosion was heard, followed by the sound of men screaming in pain.

"What happened?" called Zuko over the commotion.

"The chocolate sauce, sir." cried one man, crawling on the floor as if he were seriously injured. "It exploded with such a fury. We never saw it coming. I don't know how many made it."

At least half a dozen men were rolling around on the floor, moaning in agony, covered in chocolate sauce. One was screaming "My eyes!" possibly because sauce had gotten into his eyes.

"You are all fine!" Zuko told them while pressing the buttered biscuit mixture into a cake tin for the biscuit base of the cheesecake.

The sauce covered men promptly got themselves up off the floor, cleaned themselves up and began making the chocolate sauce again.

"There's no cheese. We have no cheese!"

"What?"

Zuko ran off and looked into the storage compartment, frantically looking for cheese.

"There is so cheese in here!" Zuko yelled angrily at the person who said there was no cheese.

Infuriated by the precious time that the moron had wasted by saying there was no cheese when in fact there _was_ cheese had wasted, Zuko threw the cheese at his head.

"_Now_ there is no cheese!"

While Zuko was off trying making the cheesecake, everyone else sat and twiddled their thumbs, waiting for him to come back.

"So, tell me again why he's off making a cheesecake?" Sokka asked.

"It's like a peace offering type thing. Zuko's cheesecakes make anyone who eats it go into a state of complete euphoria, thus making them agreeable to anything."

"How does he do it?"

"That, my friend, is one of the great mysteries of the world. It's just like knowing which shipping Nickelodeon will run with in the show Avatar: The Last Airbender. We just won't know until we're told. "

Aang was still pacing with a 'Walking sucks!' sign.

Katara had gotten over her temporarily long bout of insanity. She had no recollection of the event and was now sulking because she had not been given soup, the soup of joy. Because she had been lacking in the joy provided by the soup she was in a rather sour mood and no one had wanted to interact with her, lest they wish to have their eyes gouged out, stepped on, frozen and then replaced back in their sockets.

"We should do something to pass the time. Prince Zuko tends to spend an awful long time on his cheesecakes. Such a perfectionist, that boy is."

There was a period of awkward silence as Uncle Iroh was waiting for suggestions.

"You could go find me some soup." Katara pouted.

"No. There is only so much joy one can take, and I have taken all I can take." Sokka said joyfully.

"I know!" Uncle Iroh jumped up in a genius realisation, if that is even possible, which it probably is. "Let's play Pie Show!"

"But we've already played Pai Sho." pointed out Sokka.

"No, not Pai Sho. _Pie Show_!"

"What's the difference?" asked Katara.

"Well, the spelling for one. Not to mention the overall concept of the game. Also the fact that Pie Show is not actually something you would call a 'game'."

"OH! _PIE SHOW_!"

"Basically," Uncle Iroh began explaining, "we choose a pie, we all go off and make a pie, bring the pie back and then we all judge the pies, crown a winning pie and then after we've judged the pies we all get to eat the pies."

"… why?" speculated Katara.

"I like pie."

"Ok!" Katara grinned cheesily.

"Alright then! I would very much like to treat you all to my Four Seasons pie."

A round of ooo's chorused around.

"Well, I'm gonna make Seal Blubber pie!" Sokka countered Uncle Iroh.

"I'll make Airbended pie!" Aang waved his 'I'll make Airbended pie' sign enthusiastically.

"Um… I guess I'll make my Lovers pie."

"Oh?" inquired Uncle Iroh.

"Well, I was saving it for someone special." confessed Katara, shyly. "But I haven't gotten in any practice, and I want it to be… well, special." Katara blushed vigorously.

"Ah, young love." mused Uncle Iroh. "Alrighty then, let's make PIE!"

And so the Pie Show went underway. The judges were faced with the tough decision of choosing the best pie out of the three presented, as no one really wanted to eat the Blubber pie. Especially with the eye ball and neck vertebrae floating in it.

In the end, Katara's Lovers pie won it out, followed closely by a tie between Uncle Iroh's Four Seasons pie and Aang's Airbended pie.

Katara felt loved, as she was given many compliments on her pie. As a prize, Aang, Sokka and Uncle Iroh went to find her some soup, the soup of joy. So, in addition to feeling loved, Katara felt joy, as did every one else, as the joy Katara felt induced by the soup influenced her share the soup with the others, thus spreading the joy.

After the effects of the soup, the soup of joy, wore off, Zuko finally came back, looking positively dishevelled. He was panting heavily, his hair was a mess, his clothes hung awkwardly and he was missing a sleeve. He looked pale because he was covered in flour that exploded and there was a big splatter of sauce across his face. He limped towards them, carrying the fished product that was his cheesecake, though he seemed pretty pleased with himself.

"What took you so long?" yelled Katara.

"You can't rush these things." Zuko defended his cheesecake.

"Goodness nephew! What have you been doing?"

"I have spent the past sixteen hours, slaving over the kitchen, keeping the crew in order during the serenade to my Double-Double-Triple Swirly Choc Cheesecake, and NOW I'm trying to figure out why the crew was yelling 'he's leaving Katara!' as I was walking here." Zuko whispered angrily to his uncle.

"Zuko, you idiot."

Zuko childishly stuck out his tongue at Uncle Iroh. "Bleh to you, Uncle. Now where is the Avatar?"

Zuko was directed to a large pillar, on which Aang was sitting on top of waving his 'insert snappy caption here' sign. He took out the piece of paper that was given to him by Kataraback in chapter two, held the cheesecake aloft and began resiting.

" 'Aang. For the past few episodes I have been a total jerk, trying to capture you and ultimately bring about the end of the world. I am ever so sorry for all that I've done. I would also like to mention that I will do all that is in my power to make sure that you stop the Fire Lord while keeping up the charade that I am trying to stop you while remaining ever so sexy. I will also try to get myself in a situation where I must Agni Kai again' – wait. What?"

"Um… yeah, about that…"

"KATARA!" screamed Sokka in shock.

"Oh, come on! The Agni Kai battle sequences are like, the pinnacle of the first season!"

"I hate the Agni Kai." muttered Zuko.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

"FOR THE FANGIRLS THEY ARE!"

Katara stopped short. Zuko had gotten annoyed and threw the cheesecake at her head. He was met by looks of shock.

"What? I stand by what I did." Zuko huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"HEY!"

Aang had made his way down the pillar. He was not holding a protest sigh.

"Does that mean that you're not on strike anymore?" asked Katara.

"Um, technically, no."

He was met by quizzical looks by all.

"You remember the time I said I never wanted to be the Avatar."

"…yeah."

"Well I choose to stand by it, and to add to it." Aang breathed deeply. "I never wanted to be the Avatar."

Everyone stood silently, waiting to see where this was going.

"I wanted to be him!"

Everyone looked at where Aang was pointing and found themselves looking at Zuko, scraping cheesecake off Katara's face and eating it. The cheesecake, not Katara's face.

"What? I spent hours on my Double-Double-Triple Swirly Choc Cheesecake and I'll be damned if I let it go to waste!"

They looked back at Aang.

"I always wanted to be the angsty teen firebenber with the sad past!" Aang yelled.

"Uh…?"

Aang quickly got a blow-torch, lit it and aimed it at his left eye, upon which he screamed in pain.

"Fine!" shrugged Zuko. "I don't care. But is he wants to be me, then I want to be the waterbender." he pointed at Katara.

Zuko ran off screen and game back a second later dressed in Water Tribe attire.

"But…" Katara protested.

"Silence!" Zuko yelled and waterbended. "This is so cool!"

"Oh! Oh! I want to be the deranged uncle." Sokka raised his hand.

"Ooo, let's swap roles." Uncle Iroh suggested to Sokka, who thought it was a splendid idea.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" screamed Katara.

"Nothin'." answered Zuko.

"We have decided it was time for change." added Sokka, all Uncle Iroh-like. "Plus, it's so cool being able to firebend!"

Sokka and Zuko, ecstatic over their new powers, began to have and epic battle. Aang had gone off to challenge Zhao to an Agni Kai and Uncle Iroh was making muscles at his reflection.

Katara shook her head in disappointment. "I give up."

* * *

The End.

* * *


End file.
